Embodiments of the invention relate to efficient detection of multiple entities with coordinated motion against a densely populated background.
The detection of multiple entities displaying coordinated motion, e.g. two ships shadowing or convoying, in the clutter of a large population of other entities is an important problem. The positions and velocities of these entities may be observed over long periods of time, and often asynchronously with different frequencies and from different sensors. The databases of these observations can contain billions of records.
There exists a need for a system to efficiently detect multiple entities with coordinated motion in large databases.